


This Song of Mine in Three-Quarter Time

by justpastsaturn



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/pseuds/justpastsaturn
Summary: Arthur and Vishnal share a dance at the winter's party.Written for the 2020 Rune Factory Secret Santa
Relationships: Arthur/Vishnal (Rune Factory)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	This Song of Mine in Three-Quarter Time

The party was extravagant, as most things Porcoline did. The restaurant was decorated through and through with tinsel and holly, garland and mistletoe. Silver bells hung from the door frames, jingling as people passed through and the smell of sweet pies and savory dishes filled the air, mingling with the scent of pine. Everything twinkled and glowed. Meg sat in the corner, strumming on her lute, her voice carrying through the space as people began to file in. Soon the room was full of the inhabitants of Selphia, all bright from the biting winter winds, their eyes sparkling as they took in the scene.

Arthur stood to the side, smiling as he watched their faces light with joy. He’d spent most of the day helping Porcoline, Meg, and Dylas set up and he was full of holiday cheer already. He took a sip from his cup of lavender infused hot chocolate, then nearly choked as he laid eyes on Vishnal.

He entered with Volkanon and Clorica, but Arthur’s eyes were on him. He was dressed up, no longer in his butler attire, but in a dark blue suit with a knit scarf tucked into his wool jacket. His eyes lit up as he entered and Arthur’s heart picked up tempo at the sight. 

Arthur collected himself. It was a silly crush, not something he should be putting time and effort into. Vishnal was a friend. Nothing more. He finished off his cocoa before placing the mug in a tub on the counter to be cleaned. 

The night went on. People chittered, eating and laughing, and Arthur joined them in the thick of it. Nancy and Jones stopped and talked with him as Amber danced by, her new green dress twirling around her. Frey and Leon circled around, stopping under the mistletoe any chance they got. Arthur kindly avoided staring. They were so happy it made his heart soar. It was good, he thought, to see their princess so happy with someone. He assumed they’d be gracing their wedding soon. 

As the evening settled in, Arthur leaned against a wall and breathed in the night. The party showed no signs of stopping and, although he was glad for the liveliness, he thought he may retire soon. Holidays were fun, but there was a point he wanted nothing more than to sit by his window and watch the newly forming snow outside. 

“It’s been a fun night,” came a voice from his side and Arthur turned to see Vishnal beside him, leaning on the wall, his face red with drink and dance.

“It has,” Arthur said, ignoring the pounding of his heart.

Vishnal smiled. “I’m thinking of heading back soon. A butler’s work is never done and I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Yes, I can imagine,” Arthur said. “I was thinking the same.”

“I don’t suppose you have time for one more dance?”

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Are you asking me to dance?”

“Why not?”

Vishnal held out a hand and Arthur took in a deep breath before he took it.

It was warm and Arthur hadn’t realized he was cold until they touched.

They swept off onto the dance floor and Arthur took the lead. They twirled with the music, Arthur not able to take his eyes from Vishnal’s. He smiled and Arthur couldn’t help but smile too. Perhaps he’d had one too many glasses of champagne, (at least he was going to blame the bubbling feeling in his chest on it,) but the night was suddenly brighter. 

“It’s a beautiful night,” Vishnal said again, but something in his tone seemed to speak on a different subject.

“Yes,” Arthur said, definitely speaking on a different subject. “It is.”

The song ended, but they didn’t pull apart. Arthur led him into another dance, this one slower than the last. His breath caught as Vishnal pulled closer.

“Is this okay?” he asked and Arthur blamed the red in his cheeks on exertion.

“Yes.”

Arthur’s heart was hammering, out of tempo from the music. His palms were sweating and he wondered when he’d turned to nerves. He’d been to parties larger than this back home, had traded in deals with much higher stakes, but he’d never felt such jitters. He was sure if he held his breath, he could hear Vishnal’s heart beat against his own.

The song winded down and Arthur, begrudgingly, let go of Vishnal’s hand. The stepped apart, Arthur pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked to the ground.

“Thank you,” he said. “That was a lovely dance.”

Vishnal cleared his throat. “Yes, it was. But Arthur?”

“Yes?”

Vishnal pointed up and Arthur’s eyes followed. Above them, in green and white, was a sprig of mistletoe. 

Arthur’s heart nearly beat out of his chest.

“We don’t have to,” Vishnal said. “It’s just tradition and all.”

“You’re right. We don’t have to.”

“No, of course not.”

“I mean,” Arthur stammered, “do you want to?”

Vishnal caught his eye, tilting his head to the side minutely. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Yes. Do you?”

Arthur could barely hear him through the blood rushing past his ears.

“Yes.”

Later, Arthur couldn’t be sure who moved first. All he would remember of that kiss was the softness of Vishnal’s lips. The way his hand came to the back of Arthur’s neck. How Arthur placed an arm around Vishnal’s middle and pulled him closer. 

From across the room, Leon wolf whistled. 

Arthur pulled back, his face going red. Vishnal ducked his head, but Arthur could see the pleased gleam in his eyes. 

“Well,” Vishnal said. “It’s late.”

“Yes,” Arthur said, his voice not about a whisper. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Vishnal nodded and walked past. Arthur silently remembered how to breathe and almost succeeded when Vishnal turned back to him.

“I was hoping,” he said. “That maybe we could have lunch tomorrow? If that’s alright.”

“I couldn’t think of anything I’d like more.”

Vishnal beamed, nodded, and turned into the crowds and out the door. Arthur exhaled, smiling to himself. 

Nights like these were truly magical. 

In more ways than one.


End file.
